theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Banker
'''The Banker '''is a cameo character in VeggieTales. He appears in some episodes as a cameo character and hasn't had a speaking role yet. He works at a bank in London. The biggest appearance he has made is in "The Star of Christmas" when he was accidentely picked up by the rocket car when it smashed through the bank. Appearance The Banker is a green bean or a scallion who wears a blue bowler hat. He grows a dark brown mustache and wears a blue vest with a white collared undershirt with a tie. He also wears a rose on his vest, He is sometimes seen carrying around an umbrella with him. Acting *Himself in "The Star of Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "An Easter Carol" ' ' *Himself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" ' ' *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" ' ' *Himself in "Baby Veggie Tales" ' ' (TV Series) *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" ' ' *Himself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" ' ' *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" ' ' *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry's Larry Garden of Hopes" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Mr. Jacob in "A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Himself in "Monsters University" *Himself in "The Polar Express" *Himself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Himself in "Frozen" *Himself in "The Boxtrolls" *Himself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Himself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Himself in "Flushed Away" *Himself in "The Ring" *Himself in "Small Soldiers" *Himself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Himself in "Arthur Christmas" *Himself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Himself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Himself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Himself in "Father Christmas" *Himself in "White Christmas" *Himself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Himself in "Big Hero 6" *Himself in "Night at the Mueseum Secret of the Tomb" *Himself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Himself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Himself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Himself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Elf" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Himself in "Deck the Halls" *Himself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Himself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Himself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Himself in "Jingle And The Way" Category:Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Scallions Category:The Star of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Baby Veggie Tales (TV Series) Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way